


The Scarlet Dream Side Story (Akane & Kaho Episode)

by KiyariTakarin



Series: Bandori OC Side Stories [1]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Broken Families, Broken Promises, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Flashbacks, Gen, I might have shed a tear in the process, Yes I made children suffer in this, broken relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29842698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiyariTakarin/pseuds/KiyariTakarin
Summary: This is a side story releated to my OC Band story : The Scarlet Dream about Kaho/AkaneAs we dive deep into their backstories when things were completely differentAs Kids , Akane didn't used to be as stoic and coldMeanwhile Kaho didn't used to be as popular and loved by everyoneWith the introduction to the person who was the catalyst of said change : Tsukasa , a boy they were friend with back thenThis is the story of S.C.A.R.L.E.T's Vocalist/Leader Akane Morikawa and Lead Guitarist Kaho Aoyama childhood Days
Relationships: Orginal Character & Orginal Character
Series: Bandori OC Side Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193954





	1. Chapter 1

It was a sunny day, The kids were Running around the neighborhood

"Everyone comes back" scream the young women at them

The women were wearing an apron on her clothes taking care of the kids  
We are in Kamitani Kindergarten, a Pre-school full of energetic and ambitious kids everywhere

"What do you want to be in the future ?" The kid looked into the pink-haired girl sitting in the corner

It was a small and curious boy, he had white-haired and always the smile on the face  
He keeps looking at the pink-haired girl waiting for her answer

"I don't know really, there is not something I like to do in the future"  
"How about you become a singer ?"

The small pink-haired girl looked at the boy confused, a singer he said

"You have a very good voice, you will be fine"  
"You think so ?"  
"Yes I am sure of it"

The girl still confused and surprised smiled at the boy next to her

"I don't know if I will be able to do it but I think I will try it out"

The small boy named Tsukasa is, bright and always happy, he is nice to everyone and his close friend to the girl named Akane, the pink-haired girl with few words  
Akane and Tsukasa always playing together and they were pretty close friends  
But suddenly, They sensed a presence

"Is it me or I feel like someone watching us ?"  
"No I think I feel the same way, Tsukasa"  
"Let's see ourselves then"  
"Wait this might be dangerous"

Akane was extending her hand trying to stop Tsukasa as she started to be worried about him  
Tsukasa has slowly approached a random tree in the kindergarten  
"You there what are you doing ?"

The boy said so the silhouette of a kid hidden behind the tree  
The kid panicked and tried to run away

"Wait, you, aren't you Kaho ?"

The kid who is a little girl looked to the little boy smiling at her in puzzlement

"I don't think it's fun to hide behind a tree and watch the others play, if you don't have someone to play with then wanna come and play with us ?"

Akane was surprised at Tsukasa cheerful personality that makes him able to have a lot of friends, she put a gentle smile on her face and decided to approach the grey-haired girl (who name was Kaho) and Tsukasa

"You look pretty shy and I bet you don't have friends, we don't mind you playing with us you know ?"

Kaho looked at them surprised and didn't look like she knows what to do

"Ok" She murmured in a way you can't hear it

And from that day on, Kaho, Tsukasa, and Akane become close friends

"Look at them they are close"  
"Tsukasa is hanging out with them"  
"One is pretty shy and pathetic and the other doesn't even bother to talk with people"  
"I don't understand how someone as popular as Tsukasa can hang out with girls like them"

The kids were talking to each other once they saw the trio togetherAkane was a girl of few words and didn't know what to say to others thus they take her as a stuck up and her ignoring people  
On the other hand, Kaho shy and indecisive personality make her pretty weak and sometimes follow others without complaining which make people take her as boring and pathetic, and thus they don't like her either  
Both were hanging out with the popular cheerful Tsukasa who is a fun and interesting boy  
Now after years, The trio got into elementary school together but the murmur of others didn't stop but the trio continued to be together  
One day, Tsukasa get a cold and didn't come to school

"Today is cleaning day, the one responsible has to stay after school," said the teacher  
"Sorry but I have to come back home earlier to help out," said the kid that is supposed to clean the classroom  
"How about we let Kaho and Akane do the work, they don't have nothing to do"  
"Yeah yeah let them do it"

Kaho was watching the scene in horror, as for Akane she knows, the kid who is supposed to clean the classroom gives an evil look to her, she knows he was lying for the sake of running away and let the work on Kaho and Akane instant  
Other kids continued looking at them and laughed in secret, others looked away ignoring what is happening

"I guess that work so Akane and Kaho on today cleaning duty"

The bell ring and the kids looked happy and give a satisfying look at what they do

"You have to clean very well, you heard the teacher"

The kid says this before exiting the classroom with his friends making fun of them  
Once gone, Akane looked at Kaho

"Let's finish this fast and go visit Tsukasa in his house"  
"Yeah"

It took them 2 hours to clean everything, it was pretty tiring but they wouldn't give up and believed the day they will get their justice from those awful kids will come  
Once finished they gone right away to Tsukasa house, they ring the bell but no one answered but instead, they found the door open and decided to get in

"Why the door is open ?"  
"I don't know but I have a bad feeling about this, let's get inside Kaho"

💛💚❤💜💙


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This part is going to contain Sensitive Topics, read at your own risk 
> 
> Previously on Part One :  
> We got to know that Akane when was a kid did have a close male friend called Tsukasa and both of them got to meet Kaho and become friends with her but one day, Tsukasa didn't come to school, the girls claimed that he was Ill and go to his house to see if he is alright but found the door open and no one answered when they ring the doorbell

💛💚❤💜💙

"Tsukasa-kun where are you ?" Said the shy Kaho worried but no one answered her  
"Let's get inside"  
"But we can't do that, what if someone was here and we were scolded for it ?"  
"It's alright Kaho, if we get in trouble I will take responsibility for it"  
"Wait Akane" 

Both get inside and walk to the living room, everything is dark and just make you uncomfortable 

"This house is creepy, see no one home, let's go Akane"  
"If no one was home why would they left the door open ?"  
"I don't know but it's uncomfortable and dark here, I am scared"  
"It's alright I will protect you"

Saying that both advanced to the stairs where they thought about Tsukasa room being there  
Now Up there, they hear small voices coming from a room with a closed-door  
Kaho was hiding behind Akane when she pushed the door 

"Oh my god," said Kaho in horror 

They found in the room, Tsukasa on the floor covered in injuries all over his face and arm, both then run to him 

"Tsukasa !?"  
"Are you alright !?"  
"Isn't Kaho and Akane, Hello"  
"It's not the time for this, what happened?"  
"It's nothing, don't worry"  
"This is nothing !! Tell me now !"

Akane screaming voice echoed through the walls of the empty house, Kaho tried to calm her down and asked Tsukasa in almost a crying voice 

"Please tell us what happened, we were very worried about you"  
"Well you guys saw me like this so I guess I can't hide this on you anymore" 

Tsukasa takes a pause, inhale and exhale and then look at both girls seriously 

"The truth is my father run away when I was very young, my mother was very sad, she always telling me that the more I grow up the more I look like my father which lead her to ...."  
"Beat you up ?" Said Akane looking into Tsukasa who looked away and have a hard time continuing  
"Yes ... but don't worry I am fine as long as this helps my mother"  
"No you are not fine, always smiling in front of us to hide your family problems, now that we know we can't just stay still and do nothing"

Tsukasa hold Akane arm who was about to leave 

"Please don't do this, she is my mother, you can't just go to the police and tell about her like that, I love my mother no matter what happened"  
"Then you being ill was a lie ?"

Kaho who didn't say anything until now finally talked 

"Yeah my mother told the school a lie to make me stay at home, Apparently she heard from my father friend that he is going to get married to a rich woman soon"  
"This is so wrong, why you have to take a beating to satisfy her ?" 

Tsukasa looked at Akane and Kaho and then smiled at them

"I am fine, you don't have to worry, I am willing to take it if it's just a few beating" 

The girls looked at Tsukasa in horror before they decided to walk to the door 

"We will find a solution to this, just you wait"

~ Few Next Days ~ 

For the next few days, both girls keep coming back watching over Tsukasa who didn't come back to school  
They finally get a glimpse at his mother, she has black hair and creepy eyes, she looked like she didn't sleep in ages  
They make sure to not let her see them when they approach Tsukasa  
One time they heard screaming from the house 

"Your father is going to let me go for good for another younger and richer woman, he even comes to me showing off his fiancé, I can't take this, You are not going to let me alone as well, Tsukasa, right? You won't right?" 

She was about to approach Tsukasa but then Akane took a cane she found on the street and throw it out to create a loud voice outside which was pick the attention of the mother and make her move away from Tsukasa

"Who's there ?" Said the Mother looking around 

In the meantime, Akane took Tsukasa by hand and run away from the house back door and stop at the park

"You don't have to do this, she might go after you girls if she discovered you"  
"We can't let our friend suffer there and ignore it" 

To this Tsukasa was surprised and smiled at them 

"Here you are" 

They looked behind Tsukasa and found his mother standing behind them and Tsukasa was so scared he didn't even dare to turn to face her 

"You are going to let me alone as well, did those girls convinced you to do so? Then you guys need punishment, it's because of you that I have been left alone, Because of you !!!"

The mother couldn't even distingue right from wrong anymore as she advanced to beat up Akane and Kaho, Akane was in the front and behind her Kaho with tears in her eyes 

"Mother stop !"

Tsukasa protected them with his body, all his mother beating gone to his back 

"What are you doing, stop that"  
"I can't let her hit you as well, I told you once before, I am going to protect you" 

The mother continued hitting Tsukasa back for a while before she decided to walk away to the street  
They saw a car coming from afar, the mother looked into Tsukasa smiled, and said "Goodbye Son" 

"Mom !" 

Without a single thought, Tsukasa started to run to her to stop her  
As the car was closing up to her, Tsukasa tried to get his mother away from the car

"Tsukasa! !!!!!" Screamed Akane at him and run to him  
And before she could so she heard the car hitting something, people were gathering around and someone called the hospital  
Akane and Kaho sit on the floor shocked until the ambulance comes in 

*****************

The mother and the son both were in the hospital  
Akane and Kaho parents joined them in the hospital shortly after to watch over their daughters' mental health  
Kaho was crying a lot and Akane didn't say a word  
They kept them sitting there waiting for the doctor response 

~ Tsukasa POV ~ 

I can't believe I survived that, I can see my hand and feel my leg but I can't move  
But did mom survived! I need to know I need to know 

"You don't move kid, you are injured," said the nurse  
"I am fine I Need to see my mother"  
"Doctor is taking care of your mother, stay still pleased" 

No matter how much I tried, the nurse didn't let me go see my mother and I was devastated, what I am going to do now? 

"Sir you can't just get into the room like this, seeing him is forbidden right now"  
"I just wanted to talk to my son a bit, what's wrong with that?"

Son? Who's that?

"Convincing the nurse was hard but it's alright, why are you looking at me like that? Ah of course you don't know who I am, I am your father" 

Father? I don't have a father! 

"Your mother mental state is unstable and you are a fine boy, I want you to take you in once I get married tomorrow" 

What is this man saying out of sudden? I don't get it, I don't get it 

"Your mother is dying but the doctor is still trying to save her, I saw what happened, your mother tossed you away from the car and it directly hit her and you only end up with injuries, your mother is dead son" 

I keep looking at him shocked and didn't say a word 

"You will soon find yourself alone in this world, that's why I will take you in and I will make you a suitable heir to our new family, think about it" 

What an awful man is that he wants me to join his family to become the heir? Ah mother said that he is going to marry a rich woman, no wonder he said heir, but my mother won't die, she will survive, this man is lying to me 

~ Akane POV ~ 

The doctor has finally come from the room where they take Tsukasa, mother, in and we all run to him asking him about her health 

"I am sorry but we couldn't save her" 

No no I can't believe this, I saw the scene in front of my eyes and I couldn't find anything, now Tsukasa is going to be alone, he only had his mother, what am I going to do?

"Akane ?" 

I heard a voice calling me but I didn't look into it, I saw tears Running out of my eyes, Tsukasa I am sorry I was useless 

"It's alright I will take him in, I am his father" 

I looked into the man who claimed that he is Tsukasa's father and they look almost alike, it's really him, the cause of Tsukasa misery, there is no way I am going to let him take him in but Tsukasa is now alone, what am I going to do?

"He won't come with you !"  
"Oya, the small cute girl won't let me take my son, how rude"  
"After all those years, you just casually decide to come back and take care of him? Nothing of this will happen if you were by his side since the beginning"  
"You mistaking it young child, we are divorced and my ex-wife wanted to take care of Tsukasa instead of me and I let her be, I am his father I am the only person left for him in the world, what a kid like you can do to him ?"

I shut up, he is right, I can't do anything to him, I couldn't even protect him

"Tsukasa won't agree to come with you" 

I turned around and I found Kaho looking serious and saying those words from all her heart 

"It's not like he has a choice considering the current situation" 

He is right, even if he doesn't want to, he can't survive alone when he is still a kid  
The man afterward left with a smile on his face claiming he will come again

**************

Few more days have passed and the man keeps coming back again, Tsukasa is getting better but the smile on his face disappeared  
But then ..... 

"I will go with my father"  
"Hein ?"

~ Kaho POV ~ 

He will go with his father? The man that never loved him? I don't know why he wants Tsukasa to come with him but he must have selfish reasons for it, after all those years of neglect, not even asking how he is doing 

"But ... but why?"  
"No matter what he is still my father and it's not like a relative can take care of me, I don't want to annoy them, I am sorry"  
"But won't you have to leave the town because of that ?"  
"Yes, it was for a short while but I was happy to meet you and befriend both of you, I won't forget this, it's the day I get out of the hospital and my father car waiting for me, I need to go right away, goodbye Akane, Kaho"

He said that smiled at us and walked away  
That smile was fake, even I can tell that  
But he has just gone, I can't believe that he decided to go and left us like this  
Akane looked like she will cry but she didn't cry as she tries to act strong for Me and Tsukasa  
And that day was the last time we talked with Tsukasa, no one knows what happened and everyone in class keeps asking as to why he left and we told them each time "he is living with his father somewhere far from here"  
And since that day a lot had changed, Akane the already awkward girl get colder, she used to at least try to make friendships but now she doesn't care anymore 

"As long as I have Kaho I need no one else"

[C]Akane becomes hard to approach, she is rude to everyone but me, she can't trust anyone after what happened 

She also started to go to Karate classes to be able to protect me 

"I won't be useless anyone I won't lose you as well, Tsukasa wasn't able to do anything because he was weak, I won't be weak anymore" 

She doesn't smile anymore as well, I didn't see her smile ever since

What about me? I don't want Akane to always protect me, I want to be strong in my way, Tsukasa was enough strong to smile even after all so I need to be the same, to be able to smile no matter what  
and to do that I need to throw away my shy personality  
I am going to do my best in the hope that one day I see Akane smile again 

💛💚❤💜💙

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all  
> Wow this part and side story Overall end up being pretty lengthy lol  
> It wasn't supposed to be this long but I had a lot of ideas for this lol  
> Hope you like it


End file.
